Go Get the Girl!
by YumaKuga
Summary: AU CCS Short. Syaoran tells Sakura he loves her, with a little prodding from Eriol.


**Well, I wrote this to show how sometimes it's hard for us guys to ask a girl out, or even worse, tell them you love them. So that's how I came to write this. I really wasn't trying to write it well, and I bet Eriol is out of character xD. And I can safely say this is my first Syaoran X Sakura fic. Cheers!**

 **Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own them, but the story idea is mine!**

 **Go Get the Girl!**

Syaoran sat a long table in the cafeteria of the high school he attended, and he was trying to do his best to non-chalantly at the opposite table. The table he was looking at was filled with girls, but one gem sparkled out to him. "Ahhhhhh" He sighed to himself as he looked at the girl he had a crush on. _Sakura-chan, why do you have to look so good? And why can't you just be with me? You never date anyone, yet you're the most popular girl in school. Why is that?_

He was torn from his thoughts when a familiar voice interrupted him. "Whatcha looking at Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran looked over to see his old friend Eriol sitting next to him and grinning widely. Keeping the same grin, Eriol continued and pointed at Sakura. "You weren't day dreaming about miss popular again were you?" Syaoran glared as Eriol snickered at him. "Me? Dream about her? Of course not!" He looked over at the girls table and sighed aloud in misery. "Haaaaaa, fine. I was a little…."

Eriol simply patted his friend on the shoulder with a large grin, clearly pleased at Syaoran's expenses. "There, there Syaoran-kun. But I do think it's about time you manned up and told her your feelings. No one likes a creeper." Syaoran stabbed at some of his food as Eriol told him that. "Like that would ever work! Haven't you heard of her older brother?" Eriol laughed at hearing Syaoran worry over a little thing like an over protective brother. "What, Touya? C'mon, he's like that to everybody! It's even more thanks to him that she's still a virgin too….."

Syaoran had just started eating when he heard the last part of Eriol's statement. Spitting out food, he spoke up loudly. "Where did you hear that?!" Eriol was grinning even more now, and some of the other guys at the table began to lean in, wanting to hear more about this "Virginity" of their famous school girl. Bringing a finger up to the bridge of his glasses, he began to explain. "Anyone could have deduced that Syaoran-kun. First off, she's never even been close to another guy, mostly thanks to the brother. Which means she's still a virgin up here," He pointed at his heart, then at his crotch, "And down here as well."

The other guys at the table had begun to applaud Eriol for his deduction and he silently bowed his head up and down. As he was brushing off the applause from everybody. Syaoran looked at Eriol wth even more of a disapproving glare. Eriol simply chuckled at his friend's disapproval and politeness. "Oh don't you worry though! I may know a lot, but I don't want her. The one I want is," He pointed at the long haired beauty next to Sakura and grinned more. "I want that Tomoyo. But that might be a little difficult to get."Syaoran looked at who he was pointing at and spotted Tomoyo. Looking back at Eriol, he saw the eyes of a man seduced. "Why would that be hard? It's not like she dates guys either."

Eriol broke away from his happy staring of the blue eyed beauty and sighed loudly. The others at the table leaned in even more to learn why he couldn't get the nerve to ask her out. "Well, how should I put it? Oh I know! Unlike your dear sweet Sakura-chan, my Tomoyo-chan only likes….." He brought Syaoran and everybody else's eyes in closer. In a deep ominous voice, he continued. "She likes girls. Yep my dark haired beauty only goes for the same sex. And rumor has it she has her sights on your Sakura-chan." Syaoran laughed at him and his reason for not dating Tomoyo. "My god Eriol, you gotta be kidding me! Tomoyo-chan likes girls? Feh, right!" Eriol layed his head on the table and looked at Syaoran sideways and mumbled on. "About every lesbian in this school knows it. They all try to date her and be with her, but she never lets them. Only saying she wants to have her." He pointed at Sakura with a limp hand and Syaoran looked shocked now, not fully believing. The other guys at the table whispered amongst themselves about Tomoyo and it forced Syaoran to stand upright quickly. Eriol looked upwards at Syaoran with a raised eyebrow, intrigued.

"Whatcha doing now Syaoran?"

"I'm going to confess to her!"

Syaoran was on his way towards Sakura's table when something caught his attention. He looked back over from where he had come from and saw that Eriol had amassed a group of spectators to watch him get Sakura. Brushing off all the attention he was getting, he stood behind Sakura and spoke aloud to her. "Sakura-chan! Can I talk to you?" Sakura reacted to her name and turned to face Syaoran. She smiled and replied to him. "Oh, hi Syaoran-kun. Sure, what is it?" Syaoran's face reddened up a little as he struggled to find the right words. The staring from everybody in the cafeteria wasn't helping him, not to mention Tomoyo was pretty much boring lasers into his head with her eyes. "Well…..Uh….I was wanting to tell you….."

Sakura looked puzzled at Syaoran as he tried to speak. Swallowing quickly, he found some confidence and spoke loudly again. "Sakura-chan, I have always wanted to tell you this. I just couldn't find the best way to say it until now. Sakura-chan…I…..Love you!" And just as quickly as he had uttered the words, the entire room had gone deatly silent, and everybody was watching him and Sakura closely now. Sakura bent her head low so that her bangs covered her eyes, no doubt hiding her surprise. Syaoran was worried again, worried that he may have ruined the moment.

"Uh…..was that too much? Ack! I'm so sorry!" He was fearful that he had ruined his chances with Sakura, but he quickly brushed it off when he heard her start to giggle. "Hehehehe!" She started as she began to bring her smiling face up at him. "You're so adorably shy Syaoran-kun! It took you long enough to say it!" Syaoran and everybody looked at her in even more shock, her words catching them off guard.

"Wait, you knew it all along?!" Syaoran was ecstatic now and shocked that she could know his feelings for her. She stood up and took ahold of his hand, making him redden in the face. "Of course I knew! You never could keep your eyes off of me, not to mention the fact that he," She pointed a thumb behind her at Eriol, who was grinning at the whole scene. "He told me you like me. But I guess it's lucky I like you too, huh Syaoran?"

She smiled at him as his face became a mixture of shock and happiness, as he heard her tell him she liked him. He opened his mouth and stuttered his words, still not fully grasping everything that had happened. "You like me?!"

"Of course silly! But I think it would be more of a love than like. I've always had a crush on you since I first saw you." She giggled more and Syaoran began to laugh with her and began to smile now. "Wow, so did I! I think I've always loved you." Sakura blushed at hearing him and simply gripped his hand tighter. "Would you like to go and talk about this alone?" Syaoran gripped her hand back and smiled back at her. "I would love to."

As they began to walk off, Eriol shouted out towards Tomoyo, who was pouting as seeing Sakura go. "He Tomoyo-chan! Wanna go out sometime now? It's not like you and her are ever gonna happen now." Tomoyo turned back to him and glared at him evilly, making Eriol laugh and shudder.

"Whoa, what did I do to deserve that? It's so un-Tomoyo-chan like." Tomoyo simply crossed her arms and huffed at him. "You know what you did! I'm going to get you for this." Eriol smiled and muttered under his breath as she got up and walked away in anger and sadness.

"I hope you do someday Tomoyo…..I just want you to finally notice me."

 **END**


End file.
